


Evil Willy Jr

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: Willy Jr in the darkest timeline.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Evil Annie Edison/Evil Jeff Winger, Evil Britta Perry/Evil Jeff Winger, Evil Willy Jr/Evil Britta Perry, Willy Jr/Britta Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Evil Willy Jr

"Starting on my left with one, if your number comes up you go."

"Just so you know Jeff you are now creating six different timelines."

"Of course I am Abed."

Jeff throws the die up in the air.

"One, Troy."

The gun, the rum, Pierce's death, Lost arms, blue streaks.  
That night would be the worst thing to ever happen to man kind.

it truly was The Darkest Timeline

In the years since that fateful moment, Jeff’s resentment and hatred grew, only to reach a crescendo at this moment, this holiday, this absent father...

Thanksgiving, 2013

Jeff walks up to his fathers door, instead of running away this time, he knocks on the door with full force. All this rage has been building up toward his father.....

No one answers the door. Jeff knocks again expecting a response but still, he gets nothing. Jeff gets sick of this and just opens up the door himself. Right when he enters he hears loud moaning coming from the kitchen.

He looks up to see Britta on the table with someone he doesn't know doing unspeakable things to her. They both look up and scramble to get all their clothes on.

Jeff looks to his left to see a picture on the wall. The bottom is labeled Willy Jr. Jeff looks back up and walks towards the person that was doing Britta.

"Hi, you must be my half brother."


End file.
